Darcy Taika
Darcy Taika, also known as "Dark Moon" Taika. She is the captain of the Taika Pirates and the Agent Leader in Daisy Bay Island. History Past Story Born under a prestigous family line of Taika, the founders of Daisy Bay Island which looked like a daisy with a large bay on the center. Both Darcy and her sister, Luster had fairly normal childhoods and had big dreams. Luster wanted to rule the island while Darcy wanted to work along side with her. Both went different ways in terms of training and Darcy comfirmed herself to get strong. Darcy meets the former agent leader of Daisy Bay Island, Aristolia N. Biv. Darcy was eager to learn but it was difficult for Aristolia to get along with her. Darcy always had this natural curse. Regardless of her beauty and charm, it's virtually impossible for others to trust her. Darcy becomes trained for Tenshi no Nou under the apprenticeship of Aristolia. When she was going to finish the final training, Aristolia disappeared with a promise with a final battle. The start of the fight underground was catastrophic, even damaging the surrounding and the ceiling began to loose support. She leaped off to the abyss in a caving in mine, leaving a devil fruit with Darcy. Darcy suddenly got trapped in the mine with a fruit on her hands, tempting to not eat it (cuz it's against her training.) yet the only provision on her hands. Within the pure darkness and solitude, she desperately ate it before death from starvation and accidently slipped through the earth to the surface. She regretted it greatly but recently thought of her sister, thinking if she can defeat her master with her current powers. Darcy was appointed as the agent leader of the country. She performed her first deed by defending the island against barbaric pirates containing a Devil Fruit using captain. She had a growing obsession on combating devil fruit users, so she attacked him mercilessly with her strength and kill him over a fire. Lustre wasn't amused by her deeds and brought her a new mission that sets outside the country. They don't believe Aristolia is dead so Darcy's mission is find something in the world that relates to vibrations. Darcy teams up with another agent, Kyla and departs from the island. The Taika Pirates Appearance Personality Darcy is Outgoing and has a Tough Attitude. She loves to tease to who can be bothered but will never physically bully the person because she thinks it'll be unamusing. This is mostly done with Lustre, who Darcy calls her a Tsundere. Her exceptional charisma and charm can never remove the unfortunate suspicious aura she keeps since she was born. Another person would most likely to have greater willpower to trust her yet she tries her best to stay trustworthy with others. She likes wine and gambling. If Darcy was to resemble a role-playing class, her charm and dexterity would most likely to put her as an agent. Relationships Abilities She's possesses a variaty of skills, making her a formidable opponent. With the training with her master, she developed super-human strength and speed due to vibaration control. She also has non-combative skills such as gambling and navigation. *[http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuki_Tsuki_no_Mi Tsuki Tsuki no Mi] (Moon Moon Fruit) Paramecia Devil fruit *'Tenshi no Nou '- (Angel Gift) Fighting Style Abilities specially made for fighting against Devil Fruit Users. Learned from Aristolia N. Biv. Mainly using excessive muscle vibrations on the body, emitting waves to the user's surroundings and giving different effects. The practitioner can perfect the abilities until the vibrations causes a fine sound like a harp. Angel Sky: This is performed by vibrating the whole body, really fine that you cannot notice they're vibrating. A radial burst of sound emits from the user, pushing everything away from her. Water Walking: This is performed by vibrating the feet and legs. This makes you as light as a inflatable lifesaver. The user can also surf along the surface of the sea but not light enough to make you fly. Gods Hand: This is performed by vibrating the arms and hands. The user can push objects with a soundless push. It can be a bolt of air into the distance. If the user touches another with this move, the effects on the enemy's interiors can be devastating. Weapons She wields a few weapons which covers close range and long range combat situations. *'Small Flintlock pistols': Pistols that are smaller than a normal Flintlock. It supposed to resemble Glocks in real life. *'Inverted Blade': A blade that held underhand. It's shape of the one-sided blade has been bent back enough to touch the elbow. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Taika Pirates Category:Humans